


GuroTober Day 15: ASSASSINATION

by Guro_Writer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Assassination, Guro, Shooting, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guro_Writer/pseuds/Guro_Writer
Summary: Ero-Guro/Snuff writing challenge for the month of October. A hitwoman is sent after Nessa, and after the fact she can't very well leave witnesses, now can she...NOTICE that this story (obviously) contains graphic death/violence played for arousal, so if you're likely to be offended or disturbed by that, don't enter. You have been warned.
Relationships: Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Kudos: 1
Collections: GuroTober 2020 Writing Prompts Challenge





	GuroTober Day 15: ASSASSINATION

I don't really like being sent after high-profile Trainers; some just won't go two seconds without their partner out and about, and even if not, if they so much as get a finger on their Pokéballs, things just get messy. But as a few days of discreet surveillance showed, in this case it shouldn't be too much of a problem. Even though her Gym already has a huge pool, my target still tends to close her day by swimming yet more rounds in the small private pool behind her house, with her Pokéballs left safe and dry on the porch, well out of her reach.

The sun is slowly starting to set as Nessa finally shows herself, all alone and depositing her Pokéballs along with her clothes as she strips down to her Gym uniform, the skintight, very short shorts and small midriff-baring top doubling as a swimsuit. I patiently wait as she swims several laps with an impressive poise and form, before the brown-skinned young woman finally climbs out of the pool, her long dark hair with light blue highlights clinging to her back and the sides of her face, and the drops of water running down her toned stomach and shapely legs in small rivulets glistening in the evening sun. Well, I can certainly see how she has a career as a model beside her Gym Leader job.

Waiting another moment for Nessa to turn her back to me, I leave my hiding spot between the trees surrounding the property, the grass beside the pool muffling my steps as I dash up to her from behind, looping the garotte wire around her neck in one practised motion and pulling it tight around her throat before Nessa has any chance to even make a sound. She can only gasp in surprise, reaching for the wire and ineffectually clawing at it as it's already digging deep into the flesh of her neck. Nessa is actually a little taller than me, so I can't get the best leverage, but I steady my footing and tighten the rope as hard as I can, trying to finish her as quickly as possible.

However after the first few seconds of surprise, Nessa starts bucking and twisting, shifting her weight as she keeps trying to throw me off. In her situation, I'd try and throw the both of us into the pool; at worst it'd make no difference, but at best she could hold her breath longer than me, and in general being in the water would only be advantageous to her. So before she can make that realisation, I lean backwards and away from the pool, digging my knee into the back of hers, and the both of us fall to the ground.

Even though Nessa landing right on top of me takes my breath away a little, I manage to hold on to the garotte, wrapping my legs around her, locking them around her thighs to keep her in place as Nessa continues struggling. By this point her face and lips are turning a darker shade, and her eyes are bloodshot, yet she's still hanging on, in a remarkable effort pulling up her legs despite my grip on them, and almost managing to push us further towards the pool, but I stop her, letting go of her legs to free up my own, then before she can capitalise on that, reverse the motion, forcing her onto her stomach as I create some more distance to the pool.

Shifting my weight and pulling up my legs to properly sit on the small of her back, I can finally lean into the wire with most of my weight as Nessa starts more frantically squirming and clawing at her neck, letting out panicked gasps. She's actually holding on a seriously long time, and only now it dawns on me that as a swimmer and – presumably – diver, Nessa would have a larger lung capacity than most, so maybe strangling her wasn't the optimal course of action. But it's not like I can just change my method by this point, so I just tighten the wire with all my strength, sinking it even deeper into her flesh.

Finally Nessa's struggles start growing weaker and unfocused, her face streaked with tears and a bit of drool smeared around her lips. But even then she still lasts more than two whole minutes of fading gasps and movements, before finally going limp altogether. Letting out a small sigh, I continue wrapping the garotte around Nessa's neck for a while longer, before finally letting go, checking her breath and pulse to confirm she is indeed completely dead, the wire having left a thin, sharp red line around her throat, along with a thicker border of more irregular, dark bruising.

My client wanted her to be found naked and on display, so after a quick look around I grab Nessa's arm and half drag half carry her body to a pair of sunbeds standing by the poolside in front of the porch. I pull off her top to reveal her somewhat small, but firm and perky breasts, and her shorts, baring her completely shaved pussy, then place her on one of the sunbeds, completely naked and with her legs spread wide and hanging off the sides, as if offering her pussy to any passers-by.

That should do nicely. I'm just about to take out my phone to take some pictures as proof, when I hear a voice from inside the house. “Hey, Nessa, are you still at the pool? I wanna take a quick swim too, but I'm afraid I forgot my swimsuit. Would it be okay if I-” The fair-skinned redhead wearing large glasses, light blue pants and a turquoise sweater pauses as she steps out onto the veranda. “Nessa? Arceus, what is-” To her credit, she seems quick on the uptake, but not quick enough to run for it right away, as I immediately draw my silenced pistol and fire, three shots striking her right in the chest.

The redhead gasps and staggers, but remains on her feet, due to the rather small calibre of my gun no doubt, three bloody spots staining the front of her sweater as she looks down at her chest with an incredulous expression, hesitantly bringing her hand to the wound and staring at it as it returns covered in her own blood, her eyes starting to tear up.

I keep my gun trained on her as she shakily starts moving towards me, but as I follow her gaze, I step out of the way, letting her walk up to Nessa's body before sinking onto her knees right beside her, clasping the woman's lifeless hand in hers. How touching. It usually pays not to guess at my clients' motives, and I'd assumed it was just another sore loser of a Gym battle, but seeing this woman here like this makes me think the whole thing might have to do with an affair or a jealous lover too.

“I'm sorry you saw me, but I can't let you live. You should have just stayed inside. Don't move and I'll end it quickly.” The redhead doesn't acknowledge me, but neither does she try anything as I step up behind her, levelling the gun at the back of her head and pulling the trigger once more. As the bullet enters her brain, the redhead goes limp almost immediately, her body only twitching and spasming for a few seconds, a dark spot in the front of her pants indicating she peed herself; embarrassing.

...Actually, leaving her like this beside the other body would be kind of suspicious, even for a murder scene, so I strip the redhead too, taking off her shirt, pants, bloodied bra and stained panties, her pussy similarly shaved and a small heart-shaped tattoo on her mound of Venus, and her breasts a size or so larger than Nessa's and smeared with blood from the three neat little bullet holes, two in the left and one in the right. Finally placing her body on the other sunbed in a similar pose to Nessa's, I take a few pictures for proof before taking my leave; my client better pay me extra for the removal of that witness.

**Author's Note:**

> It's only lightly implied here, but I totally ship these two (and maybe next time I should do so in a less deadly manner). Other than that, the story really speaks for itself. Hope you enjoyed. Any constructive criticism/feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
